Titan
A Titan (feminine form Titaness) was one of the Gods who ruled the Earth before being displaced by the Olympians. They were a race of giants who considered themselves "lords of the Earth." (HTLJ: "Full Circle"). They were defeated in a war against the gods after being weakened by Dahak (HTLJ: "Let There Be Light"). The term "Titan" was later used as an expletive (XWP: "Livia"). The Titans Titans have had very different appearances through out H;TLJ and XWP, but, they are most often portrayed as giants with great human resemblance. In the XWP episode 'The Titans' three titans (Crius, Thea and Hyperion) were featured (though hundreds were shown incased in stone), none of these titans were shown to have any adjustment whatsoever, they just appeared as VERY large humans, wearing regular clothes with no apparent special powers. In the H:TLJ episode 'Full Circle' the Titans were portrayed similarily, except for the fact that they wore special make-up and battle armor like costumes to make them look more fierce. In the Hercules and Xena Animated Movie the Titans Porpherion, Tethys, Mnemosyne and Crius (who has some how returned after his death in 'The Titans', thoough fans speculate this is just an error, and not a big one because only porpherion is given an apparent name in the movie) are the main antignostics (along side Hera) and are portrayed as great, towering monsters with bodies composed of their elements. Porpherion (Far left in the pic) is portrayed as leader, he draws his power from the earth and appears to be composed of plant roots and dirt (maybe rock), he is humanoid in form. His form is later altered by Hera to appear with horns, empty wings, and one large 'trunk' instead of legs. he meets his end when he is dropped into Tartarus by Hercules from the sky. Tethys (to the right of porpherion) is a water Titaness, she is shown having a blue body composed of ice, long white hair and webbed hands; she is the most humanoid of the featured titans in her original form. Her form is later altered by Hera to appear to be made completely of water (so that physical attacks do her no harm), have a mermaid like fin that sprouts into octopus tentacles instead of legs and a more purple color as apposed to her original blue. She is shown to be the only one of the Titans to accept her new form right away, smiling after examining her new-found powers. She meets her end when she runs into Mnemosyne, causing them both to fall into tartarus. Mnemosyne (the far right) is a fire titaness, she is shown as having a humanoid yellow body (composition unknown) with fire as hair (similar to the disney portrayal of hades) and burning on her arms. Her form is later altered by hera, giving her a devil tail, long brown hair, markings on her face, beastial legs and VERY sharp claws. She also has the ability to breathe fire (as demonstrated when she melts Ioalus's sword). She meets her end when both she and Tethys charge Ioalus from opposite directions, Ioalus jumps out of the way at the last second, causing Mnemosyne and Tethys to collide. Tethys being made of water, she is 'put out', and Mnemosyne having an extremely high body temperature she 'puts tethys to a boil'. The two Titanesses (Titanesses? Titanesss? i dunno, just insert the correct world for the plural of female titan!) are then kicked off Olympus into tartarus. Crius (left of Mnemosyne) is a wind Titan, he is portrayed as being extremely stupid, and somewhat romantically linked to Mnemosyne. He is dark blue in color, with a light grey underbelly and hands and small horns. In some scenes he is portrayed as having a pot belly, and in others he is in relatively good shape. His form is later altered by Hera, giving him large wings, a VERY loud scream and more wind related abilities, this transformation leaves him, as more of an animal than the others, walking on all fours and speaking in only screams. He is the least reluctant of the group to acceot these new forms, actually going so far as to say in his sleep "no, I dont want to change". He is the first of the group to be thrown into Tartarus. Many fans prefer the animated portrayal of the Titans to the live action ones, as the animated ones actually look llike they could take on the Gods. List of Titans * Kronos, King of the Titans * * Atlas, Greatest of the Titans * Crius * Helios * Hyperion, the Sun Titan * Mnemosyne * Oceanus * Tethys * Thea * Porphyrion * Prometheus See also * Titan's Key * Titan Playhouse Appearances * XWP: "The Titans" * Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mt. Olympus * HTLJ: ** "Let There Be Light" ** "Full Circle" Background Mythology Category:Stubs Category:PNAs Category:XWP Season One Category:Main Antogonists of Xena: Warrior Princess Category:Main Protoganists of Xena: Warrior Princess Category:Xena: Warrior Princess characters